Just to Protect You
by TheEndingsAreTheBestPart
Summary: His frustrated grunts and banging on the walls sounded throughout the dark room. Jesse was never one for violence, never in his life had he hit another person without gloves and safety gear. But now, now all Jesse wanted to do is pound those men into the concrete like the scum they were. He HAD to protect Beca. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, so this is a little one shot of Jesse/Beca. I got the idea for it after looking at a picture on the _feelsdepartment_ account of Instagram. Protective Jesse seemed to be quite a hit with you guys in my other story so I'm bringing him back(:**

**I don't normally do self-promos but I really enjoy writing my other story _Between the Lines _that I'm currently working on along with my Pitch Perfect fic. It's a crossover fic, and I just really want other people to like…read it, so I can get a feel if I'm doing good or not. So if you could take a look at it that'd be awesome. But of course you don't have to.**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Rated T: WARNING: Contains the "F" word a few times, so if you're bothered by that kind of stuff, here's your warning. **

**P.S. Does not take place in same universe as _Don't You Forget about Me_**

**ANYWHO**

**Onward!**

* * *

The walls of their apartment shook as his fist collided with the cool drywall. His body trembled with rage and his jaw flexed in anger. He couldn't believe he'd let that happen to her, how he could be so stupid to leave her alone. His frustrated grunts and banging on the walls sounded throughout the dark room. Jesse was never one for violence, never in his life had he hit another person without gloves and safety gear. That's why he refused to hit that creepy Tonehanger their freshman year at Barden; Beca had to swoop in and save him. But now, now all Jesse wanted to do is pound those men into the concrete like the pieces of shit they were. So there he was, standing in the middle of the hallway with his blazer covered in dirt and his white button up long sleeve shirt ripped down the middle. His forehead pressed to the wall and his teeth gritted while his fist continued to pound the drywall threatening to break right through it.

It wasn't until he heard the rushed click of her heals on the wood flooring that he calmed down a little. His breathing slowed and his fist moved to his sides, the knuckles on his right hand were white and beginning to bruise. Her small hands grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her, his eyes screwed shut, not daring to look at the damage _they_ caused; that would make him lose control again. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Jesse Swanson, look at me." She demanded, "Open your eyes and look at me." He whimpered – he didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Jesse…please." She begged now. He opened his eyes slowly, keeping them locked on her blue-gray orbs. How he loved her eyes, "Beca…" it came out more like a plea for help than an acknowledgment. His eyes absently roamed down her petite form, landing on her arms – and the bluish-purple hand shaped bruises that sprouted from her pale skin. His anger rose again, his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. His body tense and he shook his head away from her grip. He managed to wriggle away from her and began pacing through their living room.

"Jesse, calm down…" Beca tried, but to no avail.

"Calm down? How on earth do you expect me to _calm down_, Beca!" Jesse yelled as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because I'm fine Jesse! Look at me I'm fine, I'm right here!" She grabbed his wrist to show him that she was in fact, fine.

"That's beside the point! It could have been worse, Beca. If I didn't leave you none of this would happen, you'd be more than fine. If I took any longer they could've…they could've…" Jesse let his sentence trail off as he shuddered at the thought of what those slime balls could've done to his Beca.

"But they didn't, that's what's important. That I'm here, right now, with you, and I'm okay." She brought his hand to rest on her face and he sighed.

A sob threatened to rack through him, "if only I hadn't forgotten my stupid wallet…" He choked out.

* * *

_Jesse and Beca walked hand in hand out of club. They both knew they'd be drinking so they took a taxi to their favorite club in LA. They were waiting on the curb trying to hail a cab when Jesse came to a realization._

"_Shit, Bec, I think I forgot my wallet at the bar." Jesse slurred, "You okay here while I go run and get it?" Beca nodded and waved him off while Jesse jogged back to the entrance. He explained his situation to the bouncer, and since they go to the club so often and befriended the intimidating man, he let him in. As soon as Jesse entered the cavern of strobe lights and loud music, two men emerged from the alley near where Beca was standing. They moved to stand on either side of Beca while they smiled at each other. Beca shrunk away, hoping that they'd just leave her alone._

"_Hello sweetheart." A tall, dark haired man greeted Beca, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?"_

_Beca shifted her stance, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She replied simply._

_The shorter blonde man chuckled beside her, "Boyfriend huh? That's cute. How would you like a MAN friend, sweetie?"_

_Beca pulled her cover-up over her chest, "No thanks, I don't do pathetic sleaze bags." They tried to pull at the fabric of her cover-up but she jerked away._

"_Oh, a feisty one, we like that don't we, Marty?" The blonde said to the taller man. He licked his lips, "Indeed we do."_

_Beca tried to step away but the taller man grabbed her arm and held her in place, "Where do you think you're going, baby?" He placed his other hand on Beca's other arm and held her so that she was facing him. "You know we've seen you around the club, you've got quite the body and nice moves. I'd give anything to be your _boyfriend _and see that body without that dress." The shorter man laughed beside him._

"_In your dreams, creep." She seethed, spitting in his face. His hands tightened their grasp on her arms, no doubt that it would leave bruises. Beca bit back the urge to whimper in pain. At this time, Jesse emerged from the club, looking around for Beca when he spotted her in the clutches of a tall man. Jesse's eyes darken and his anger boiled within him, there was no more movie loving, cheesy Jesse, this was now the protective, fuming Jesse. His legs carried him to his frightened girlfriend and before he knew it he was running, and his fist crashed into the cheek of the dark haired man, knocking him to the floor, making Beca stumble._

"_Get the fuck away from her, you prick!" He screamed at the man on the floor who was clutching his face._

_The blonde stared at his friend on the ground, then at a broiling Jesse. He charged in attempts to tackle Jesse, but failed when Jesse roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him to the cement. Beca watched her boyfriend with wide eyes, taking in how smoothly he moved, dodging hits and throwing punches._

_The taller man rose from the floor and tackled Jesse to the floor, but Jesse got his feet on the man's stomach and the moment his back hit the floor, he extended his legs and launched the man over his body and crashing to the floor. The blonde stood now, throwing jabs and punches, attempting to hit Jesse in the face. Jesse dodged them effortlessly and punched the blonde square in the face, knocking him out. He turned to come face to face with the dark haired man, he fisted Jesse's shirt and raised his closed fist, ready to strike him but Jesse thought quick and kneed the man in the groin, making him crumble to the floor, tearing Jesse's shirt, sending buttons flying. _

_This time, Jesse grabbed the man's collar, "You fucking touch her or any other woman again, and I will personally put you in your casket. Got it, creep?" The man nodded frantically then Jesse punched him again, knocking him out._

_He rose slowly, scanning his work. His hands were trembling, blood and bruises were on his knuckles already. He turned to a stunned Beca, he swiftly went to her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly._

"_God, Beca I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I'm here." Beca nodded, "Yeah…Jesse, thank you."_

* * *

"Jesse, you protected me. You didn't let anything happen to me." Beca said to Jesse, trying to calm him down again. His breathing slowed and he looked at his feet, ashamed at how worked up he'd gotten. "No, Jesse, don't be ashamed. You have every right to be mad. You know what I noticed?" He looked up into her eyes, "What?" He said quietly.

"I saved you from a creep, you saved me from two creeps. We're even." She smiled and a smile started to play at Jesse's lips. "You're my hero, Swanson." Beca said in a sing song voice, causing Jesse to smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to rest on hers, "There's that dorky smile I love." She kissed his nose.

"You know it turns you on." Jesse retaliated, making Beca laugh.

"There he is, my egotistical boyfriend." Beca said dryly, Jesse kissed her nose. He was such a sap. "So, when did you turn into Bruce Lee?" She questioned.

Jesse chuckled, "I was on the Judo team in high school and I practice MMA with my brothers."

"Impressive. Who know my drama geek of a boyfriend was even remotely manly." Beca teased, and Jesse's face fell into a fake pout. "I'm kidding, nerd." His grin returned.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." She responded.

"Ha! Star Wars quote. I got through to you, you made a movie reference!" Jesse yelled proudly.

"You're such a weirdo." She pulled him down into a kiss, the lips and bodies molded perfectly together. Jesse threw his fist in the air just like Judd Nelson at the end of _The Breakfast Club_.

"And he won her with juice pouches and _Rocky_." He said against her lips and she punched him in the gut.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, babe. Love you too."

**YAY! This idea's been on my mind for a while, so I just thought I'd put it out there(: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, I've been thinking about a concept for another story for Jesse and Beca set in Hawaii. Since I live here I'd be culturally accurate with everything. Yay or Nay? Let me know.**

**And also let me know what you think of my _Between the Lines_ story if you have the time(: Thanks guys! I love you all so much.**

**Much love,**

**Oreo **

**xoxo**


End file.
